The present invention relates to measurement and scoring systems. More particularly, the invention relates to means and methods of using imaging technology to measure distances between balls used in playing bocce.
Bocce is a game developed in Italy, a descendant of ancient games played during the time of the Roman Empire. Overseen by the International Bocce Federation, the game has grown in popularity all around the world. To play bocce, one of two players (or teams) throws a small ball called a pallino (also known as a jack or boccino) from one end of a court that is usually 27.5 meters (approximately 90 feet) in length and 2.5 to 4 meters (approximately 8.2 to 13.1 feet) wide. The players or teams then throw or roll the larger bocce ball onto the court, attempting to place their ball closer to the pallino than the closest ball of the other team. The player or team with the ball closest to the pallino can score, and they score one point for each ball that is closer to the pallino that the closest ball of the other player or team. Playing continues until a winning score is achieved, which can vary by region.
Unfortunately, scoring can be complicated by difficulty in determining which team or player has a ball closest to the pallino. Too many times the game of bocce resorts to a manual approach in determining what colored bocce ball is closest to the pallino. Manual measurements entail using tape rules or other manual measuring devices that can involve human error and lead to further complications resulting in arguments of what team's bocce ball is actually closest to the pallino. Repeated measurements plus added arguments can extend a single round of bocce by as much as 20 minutes or more.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide methods and apparatus to measure distances between balls used in playing bocce, and that overcome one or more drawbacks of existing manual techniques of measurement.